Cargo theft from cargo transportation containers, such as semi-trailers, is prevalent. Thefts can occur when a semi-trailer is left unattended, such as when the semitrailer is parked at a rest-stop. Thefts may be perpetrated by employees of a receiver of the cargo as the employees unload the cargo. Thefts may also be perpetrated by the driver of the tractor that tows the semi-trailer.
To apprehend and prosecute thieves of cargo from semi-trailers, some semi-trailers are equipped with a surveillance system, e.g., including individual surveillance subsystems, such as camera systems with one or more cameras, microphone systems with one or more microphones, global positioning systems, etc. Such semi-trailers are sometimes referred to as “sting trailers.”
The surveillance system typically transmits (e.g., wirelessly) signals to monitoring and/or recording equipment located at a remote site, such as a surveillance vehicle. Monitoring and recording surveillance subsystems with one or more monitors and one or more recorders may also be located on board the sting trailer as part of the surveillance system. An example monitoring subsystem includes one or more speakers and/or one or more video displays, and an example recording subsystem includes one or more audio and/or one or more video recorders.
Sting trailers are designed to simulate an actual semi-trailer so as to avoid arousing the suspicion of would-be thieves. Therefore, the surveillance system is hidden within the sting trailer. For example, the monitoring and recording subsystems, cameras, microphones, global positioning equipment, power supplies, etc. may be hidden in a hidden compartment located near the front of the sting trailer between a false end-wall and the actual front end-wall.
Sting trailers typically employ subsystem control switches, such as on/off power switches for selectively supplying power to and removing power from the individual surveillance subsystems. The subsystem power switches are typically hidden within the sting trailer, e.g., in the hidden compartment. A system control switch (e.g., often called a master switch), such as an on/off power switch, is sometimes located on the exterior of the sting trailer for selectively supplying power to and removing power from the entire surveillance system, e.g., all of the surveillance subsystems at once.
Sometimes it is desirable to operate fewer than all of the individual surveillance subsystems, e.g., to conserve power. However, hiding subsystem power switches within the sting trailer (e.g., in the hidden compartment) makes it difficult to access subsystem power switches to remove power from or restore power to the individual surveillance subsystems, especially when the sting trailer is loaded with cargo. Although the master switch is located on the exterior and is easily accessed, the master switch can only remove power from or restore power to all of the surveillance subsystems at once.
Some sting trailers have rechargeable surveillance systems that involve connecting an outlet of the surveillance system to an external power source for recharging. However, these outlets are typically hidden within the sting trailer, e.g., in the hidden compartment, and are difficult to access, especially when the sting trailer is loaded with cargo.
The hidden compartment is typically accessed by removing the false end-wall or a portion thereof, e.g., using a tool, such as a screwdriver, wrench, pliers, or the like. It is usually desirable to keep the tool with the sting trailer. However, leaving the tool where it can be easily detected can arouse suspicion about the nature of a trailer.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative switch and recharging systems and alternative tool placement schemes for sting trailers.